25 de diciembre
by mistralax
Summary: La primera navidad de Allen y Kanda juntos...


**Notas de autora:** Bueno algo sencillito por la navidad.

**Advertencias:** Yullen, algo de Ooc?

**Desclaimer:** DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**25 de Diciembre**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Kanda Yuu no sabía cómo describir lo que pasaba estos últimos días, desde el ajetreo sofocante en las calles por la fiesta que consideraba ridícula como "Navidad", el trabajo en la pastelería se había incrementado con creces, suerte que Marie estaba allí para dar una mano y otros que por desgracia estaban para bromear y molestar en momentos como esos, léase Daisya. Si pudiera le daría una paliza pero el viejo luego le reclamaría, se quería evitar sermones de momento. Aunque le molestaba que fuera tan bocón para regar su relación con el Moyashi que orgullosamente había ocultado los últimos meses. Aun recuerda la cara de Tiedoll cuando se enteró.

_"Yuu, si tu quieres estar con Allen no tengo nada que decirte, ya que al parecer has tomado tu decisión pero... ¡¿Por qué no me has dicho?!"_

Había sido empalagoso y tedioso. La cara de incomodidad del Moyashi lo decía todo aunque le confesó de que se sentía aliviado de que lo supiera. Claro... mejor se hubieran quedado las cosas como antes ya que el viejo no tardaba en preguntarle cosas acerca de cómo estaba Allen.

Ya suficiente tenia con el molesto tutor del Moyashi, ese Cross Marian que era tan sólo un bastardo obsesivo con el Moyashi fuera de lo que dijera y alegara el Moyashi porque muy idiota era para no ver lo sobreprotector que era y ya en varias ocasiones había recibido múltiples amenazas. Casi estuvo seguro que le mataría cuando besó al Moyashi frente a su casa, era como si tuviera una mira infrarroja puesta en la cabeza todo el día.

_"Entonces será tu responsabilidad"_

Desde que había visto el miedo en la cara del Moyashi y la manera tan perturbadora en que llamaba a su padre prefirió dejar de lado el tema y no preguntar, tampoco era como si confiase que tuviera el tacto para preguntarle acerca del tema. Además el Moyashi apenas había dicho retazos de su padre. La verdad no sabía mucho acerca de Mana Walker.

- Allen puedes venir si quieres a nuestra casa para navidad, invita también a ese energúmeno de Cross - Tiedoll parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llevarse bien con Cross, de cierta manera tenían roces por la decadencia moral del otro.

- ¿Eh? pero... no sería mucha molestia señor Tiedoll? - dijo Allen algo preocupado - No quisiera causarle inconvenientes, además mi maestro es un caso perdido.

- No importa Allen estoy seguro de que podríamos pasarnos una bonita velada, no me molesta mientras más seamos, además Yuu estará feliz - lo oyó desde el mostrador y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Pues... - la mirada matadora de Kanda parecía presagiar algo malo.

Kanda miraba detenidamente al Moyashi que parecía indeciso, siempre aceptaba cualquier invitación sin chistar pero por qué razón estaba dudando.

- Está bien, vendré - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Allen le dirigió una mirada rápida a él.

- Me alegra que aceptes, como a las nueve puedes venir Allen - de cierta manera agradecía que el viejo le invitase ya que de ser por él no estaba hecho para esas cosas, lo malo era tener que verle la cara a Marian durante el resto de la noche.

Allen había salido despidiéndose finalmente.

El resto del día había sido una miérda, la gente parecía como animales pidiendo un pastel y se peleaban por quien había elegido ese primero, tenía ganas de tomar a Mugen y cortarlos a todos.

"No debo perder la paciencia" pensaba.

Al final habían vendido todos los pasteles y galletas, aún se sentía asqueado del olor dulzón que dejaba en el ambiente.

Estaba algo indeciso la verdad si debía ir donde Kanda ese día, no estaba mucho de ánimos para festejar la navidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre mocoso? no tienes buena cara - escuchó a su tutor hablarle desde la comodidad de su sillón.

Rápidamente despejó sus pensamientos.

- No pasa nada... Bueno sí... Hoy es señor Tiedoll nos ha invitado a su casa para festejar la navidad.

Cross alzó una ceja.

- Ese viejo Tiedoll sigue igual de molesto. Supongo qué quieres ir, ¿no? - le dijo en un tono burlón viéndole.

- Pues...- se sonrojó un poco entendiendo a dónde iba con la pregunta, terminó asintiendo, al menos quería estar con Kanda. Quizás eso despejaría un poco su mente.

- ¡Bueno ve a alistarte estúpido aprendiz y abrígate bien! - dijo autoritario y enseguida el albino obedeció marchándose a su habitación, no es que le agradara ir a pasar la navidad con Tiedoll justo cuando podría estar en una buena fiesta o en algún bar para esos momentos, simplemente había caído bajo en cuanto complacer al mocoso, siempre era así en esa fecha, solo que éste año al menos no lucía tan decaído. Dejó su cigarro contra el cenicero para apagarlo.

¡Maldición! era un estúpido! culpaba a la estúpida fecha en la cual había caído el cumpleaños del Moyashi.

_"Oye, Yuu ya le compraste el regalo de cumpleaños a Allen"_

Lavi parecía haber tenido la cortesía de avisarle, pero estos últimos días había estado con tanto ajetreo que le era imposible mirar para los lados.

Ahora que se centraba en el tema, qué le podría regalar, pensándolo bien ¿qué le podría gustar? quizás algo dulce, aunque cualquier cosa que fuera dulce le iba a gustar aunque seria ridículo ya que no supondría el más mínimo esfuerzo, buscando otra alternativa vio los estantes de de las tiendas, ¿ropa? bien, pensándolo cualquier cosa le podría quedar bien a ese mocoso, sus mejillas levemente se coloraron con ese pensamiento. ¡Maldición! qué le había hecho Allen Walker a Kanda Yuu, entró a la tienda con la clara intención de comprar e irse lo más rápido posible ya que parecían que estaban a punto de cerrar.

- Muchas gracias por su compra señor, ¿desea que se le envuelva para regalo? - dijo la chica de la caja algo sonrojada y amable por la presencia de Kanda. Terminó asintiendo para que le entregaran un paquete que tenía papel plateado muy brillante y azul, se preguntaba si no podría ser más llamativo.

Cuando llegó casi apresurado a su casa ya Tiedoll había organizado junto con Marie y Daisya.

- Oye Yuu no te escapes así, ven a ayudarnos! - dijo Daisya mientras llevaba algunas mandarinas a la mesa - ¿...Qué es eso que llevas ahí? - ciertamente era muy curioso y perspicaz cosa que Kanda detestaba - ¿Es un regalo? - simplemente no siguió hablando para recibir un buen empujón y la clara huída de Kanda del lugar, fue a su habitación dejando el vergonzoso paquete. Jodido Moyashi, todo era su culpa.

Bajó a ver que Tiedoll buscaba acomodar un gran pastel, así que al menos fue a ayudarle.

- ¿Y esto?

- Pues Daisya me ha dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de Allen, ¿Yuu cómo no me habías dicho?! al menos espero que a Allen le guste mi pastel - simplemente quiso matar a Daisya quien seguía ocupando puestos en su lista negra pero de cierta manera el detalle no le molestaba.

De pronto escucharon el timbre, Marie fue a ver quien tocaba, seguramente no sería novedad descubrirlo.

Vio al Moyashi entrar junto con Cross, el Moyashi simplemente lucía adorable abrigado. Dejó su chaqueta donde Marie le indicó, vio que Marian traía con él una botella de lo que ponía era licor.

- Buenas noches señor Tiedoll, gracias por invitarnos - claro que la sonrisa era capaz de calmar el ambiente así como sus hábitos de señorito educado.

- No pasa nada Allen, Cross nos alegre ver que vienes.

- No vengo por gusto viejo - dijo con un tono burlón y claramente que la indirecta era para Kanda pero recibió un fuerte pisotón.

- Maestro compórtese - le regañó. Ciertamente a veces Cross parecía un niño delante de Allen.

El resto de la noche pasó muchas novedades, luego habían llegado Lenalee junto a su hermano y Lavi con su abuelo, los adultos se habían puesto a charlar, Apenas había podido hablar con el Moyashi pero no es que tuviera mucho que decirle en esos momentos parecía más entretenido con los demás, de un momento a otro dejó al grupo para salir fuera y tomar un poco de aire el cielo estaba oscuro y casi no habían estrellas, además de que el aire frio era realmente molesto. Tomó su abrigo y vio el paquete algo tendría que hacer con eso.

- Kanda - rápidamente guardó el paquete en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

El Moyashi como por inercia al parecer le había seguido.

- ¿Qué haces acá afuera? siempre eres tan antisocial - escuchó la voz de Allen con cierto tono cansino.

- Sabes que no soporto ese tipo de ambientes-

Esperaba que Allen dijera algo que le obligara a entrar aunque prefería que no lo hiciera y decidiera quedarse fuera con él.

Vio escapar un suspiro de sus labios dejando ver el frío aliento de éste.

- Kanda entonces sino te molesta, me acompañarías a un lugar - la mirada de Allen tenía un deje suplicante no hubiera esperado eso aunque simplemente no se negaría, el albino apenas esbozó una suave sonrisa.

Ambos habían salido de la casa, alejándose de la calidez y del ambiente festivo que ahí se aspiraba.

El Moyashi apenas caminaba a un par de pasos delante de él guiándole a dónde quería ir. Realmente ahora que estaban solos ya que no había nadie en las calles, debía al menos decir algo pero todo lo que pensaba quizás podría ocasionar una pelea entre ambos, tampoco era la mejor idea.

- Kanda... tu sabes qué día es hoy ¿no? - escuchó que Allen le preguntó sin girarse a mirarle. Tenían ya un buen rato caminando y por lo visto se habían alejado mucho de la casa.

-Veinticinco, martes - dijo con simplicidad, sabiendo que seguramente el Moyashi se enojaría por no decirle que también era su fecha especial, pero más bien se mantuvo en silencio, de cierta manera le sentó incomodo y decidió agregar lo último, con tal que más le quedaba tampoco era tan bastardo como para no decírselo - Es tu cumpleaños también, Moyashi - Allen no dejó de caminar.

- Vaya, pensé que lo habías olvidado - escuchó un tono burlón.

- Como quieres que lo olvide si está en semejante fecha.

Escuchó luego una suave risita pero de pronto desapareció y se dio cuenta del lugar al que habían llegado. El cementerio.

Quiso preguntar algo pero decidió guardarse sus palabras, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado, no era el mejor lugar para venir en un plan romántico y dudaba que el Moyashi tuviera extrañas tendencias relacionadas con los muertos o algo parecido.

Allen simplemente avanzó hasta llegar a punto predispuesto y se había quedado allí parado. Sin hacerse esperar se acercó viendo la lápida fría frente a ellos con algunas flores de crisantemos a sus pies.

_"Mana Walker"_

_19xx-20xx_

- Esta es... - apenas salieron las palabras de su boca.

- Es la tumba de mi padre, Kanda - le miró algo sorprendido e inquieto - Yo ya te había mencionado que mi padre había muerto...él murió un día como hoy en un accidente de tránsito... Por mi culpa.

Kanda simplemente endureció la mirada, el tono casi débil con el cual hablaba Allen le resultaba exasperante, pero aquello era un dato que despejaba sus dudas por el comportamiento de Allen, parecía algo temeroso.

- Yo... ese día quería llegar temprano a casa con Mana y abrir los regalos de navidad pero por mi persistencia no me fijé que había un semáforo en rojo, se supone que sabía muy bien que debía cruzar en el verde, pero creo que fui muy tonto. Mana apenas reaccionó cuando un automóvil venía muy rápido y me quitó de su camino para ser él quien recibiera el impacto - su voz se quebró y algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos grises - Suena estúpido pero no es el tipo de cosas que uno espera que le pasen, como las historias de telenovela. Yo tenía tanto miedo de quedarme sólo, Mana era lo único para mí. Lo siento Kanda, debo parecerte tan débil como tanto detestas.

Su cuerpo se había mantenido estático en casi todo momento pero la voz del Moyashi le indicaba que estaba en su límite. Sin pensarlo su cuerpo se movió y sus brazos atrajeron el cuerpo del albino.

- Moyashi, idiota - quizás era cierto que le decía que era débil pero era esa condicionante que le permitía estar a su lado para protegerle - Lo que ha tenido que pasar pasó y no hay vuelta atrás - miró de reojo la lapida, no era capaz de comprender el dolor de ver a alguien que quisiera morir frente a él pero él saber que alguien importante para él no podría estar nunca más con él lo conocía, pero nada bueno sacaría de dejarse envolver por aquellos sentimientos - Debes vivir y seguir adelante, tú padre te ha dado la oportunidad de que sigas viviendo así que no deshonres su memoria ni su sacrificio.

Allen le miraba sorprendido, era casi irreal para él poder escuchar a Kanda decir palabras como esa, sonaban severas pero le llegaban realmente, tanto qué se había sonrojado de la vergüenza.

"¡Achú!"

No pudo contener las ganas de estornudar, el haber llorado había puesto su nariz acuosa y sumado al frío le daban la sensación de acatar un resfriado.

- Eres un Moyashi descuidado, no te has abrigado bien.

- Lo siento - castañeó un poco sus dientes recordando que dejó su chaqueta la casa de Kanda.

Vio a Kanda suspirar y sacar algo de su chaqueta, era un paquete desconocido para el.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tsk... esto regalo de cumpleaños, Moyashi- dijo con algo de pena para abrirlo él mismo y sacar una bufanda de color azul oscuro y sin delicadeza colocarla alrededor de su cuello. Ciertamente su predicción era acertada, le sentaba muy bien, con sus dedos fríos le rozó las mejillas claramente coloradas para retirar los restos húmedos de las lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo ya unió sus labios con los del Moyashi. Un tanto avergonzado Allen cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto y se separaron a los pocos segundos, ciertamente estaba avergonzado de haberse besado con él frente a la tumba de su padre.

- Esto... gracias, Kanda - sonrió con sinceridad mientras tocaba la suave tela de la bufanda que a partir de ahora era su tesoro.

- Tsk... lo que digas... - desvió la mirada, simplemente le resultaba una visión acogedora ver al Moyashi feliz al menos.

- Mana, no te lo he presentado pero éste es Kanda - su tono se había tornado un tanto más expresivo - Estamos saliendo - se sonrojó - Espero que puedas cuidar de nosotros desde donde estés.

Allen parecía muy animado a contarle a la lápida sobre su relación con él.

Al final le había dicho todo lo que pudo y antes de irse vio de reojo la lápida, Mana Walker no debía preocuparse por nada ya que él iba a proteger y cuidar de Allen.

- Moyashi, apúrate o te dejo. El viejo debe estar esperándonos - dijo casi en la entrada.

- ¡Voy! - no se había dado cuenta pero ésta navidad con Kanda era muy diferente a todas las anteriores, se preguntaba cómo serían las demás y si seguirían juntos hasta entonces...

* * *

**Notas finales:**

q haria Cross al saber q Allen no estaba y Kanda tampoco?

Espero que les haya gustado, como les he puesto arriba era algo sencillito XD


End file.
